


No Price Tag For Love

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sirius has money and he's not afraid to use it, or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Remus cannot believe how much money his lover spends on him.





	No Price Tag For Love

"Drink up, baby" Sirius says as he pours champagne into my glass. He holds his up. "A toast. To our five year anniversary."  
  
I take a sip. "Merlin, this tastes amazing! How much did it cost?"  
  
"Only Two Hundred Galleons."  
  
I choke. " _Two Hundred_!? Sirius, that's too much!"  
  
My lover smiles. "Baby, I love you. I think I can spend a measly Two Hundr-"  
  
"No! I'm not worth tha-"  
  
Sirius puts his finger to my lips, silencing me. "Remus, contrary to your belief, you're worth the world to me." He kisses my lips tenderly and we continue with our meal.


End file.
